Kite
Kite is a female contestant on Object Overload. She is one of the nicest objects around, and is willing to help anybody. Her best friend is Toaster, who she constantly has to care for. The End of the Beginning You first see Kite trying to help Toaster fix him again, ignoring Candy. Who wanted to show Kite her new stripes.(The stripes are 3% darker.) Then, Toaster spat out his toast at Kite. He did it so quickly that Kite did not notice quick enough to dodge the flying toast that hit her eye, making her partly blind, bumping into Tissue. In the challenge, Ping-Pong Ball asked Kite if she can help him up the podium. After she agreed, she kicked him on the podium. Later in the challenge, Toaster was broken again. Kite asked him if he is okay, then getting hit by a flying dodge ball making her fall. The dodge ball that hit her ricocheted into Toaster, making him fall off the podium too. At the end, Kite was at the hospital telling the lady at the front that she has a broken arm. (caused by hitting the ground to hard.) And her eye kind of hurts.(caused by Toaster who shot toast into her eye.) The lady tells Kite to join the line of recommend characters. A Shocking Addition Kite was chosen by Boombox. As well as Boxing Glove, Soccer Ball, Toaster, Masky, Disc, Marble, Pearly, Toothy, Coney, Paper Airplane, and Ping-Pong Ball were chosen to be on Team Tune as well. The challenge was to guide your partner through a electrical maze. After Gamey said the rules a few times, Lighter interrupted him to say what happens when you touch the electric fence, then kicked Kite into the maze, touching the fence, and she got electrocuted to death. She was then recovered by the doorway of life Clock built. Kite got paired up with Toaster. She said to him that he will be safe. Toaster responded to her by saying that electricity tickles. In the challenge, Kite yelled at Toaster to go. And Toaster wall jumped out of the maze, Making him the second one out of the maze. Set in Stone Kite asked Casey how the elimination went. She answered that it was great, mostly because she voted Lighter off. Kite agreed to her and was about to say that he was such a big jerk until she saw the newbies, Locky, Television, Fly Swat, and Tiki. She then asked who were they and Gamey answered that these were the new contestants. The challenge was to make a statue of Gamey. Kite and Boxing Glove were the only ones seen doing the challenge. In the challenge, Kite was complemented by Tiki that it was a nice statue. Kite thanked them and asked why were they in the Christmas presents. She was answered that she couldn't remember why she was in the presents. Branching Out You first hear Kite but not see her, that is because when Globe and Candy were arguing, Candy said to Globe that Kite noticed the three percent difference on her stripes, but Kite did not notice so she said she didn't, even though you can't see her. The challenge was to climb the great tree. Which is exactly 500 feet tall. Kite told her team (Team Tune) that she can tie a string around her, run as fast as she can, and jump. Because she is a Kite, she can fly. She can fly to a nearby branch and tie the string to it. Then the team can climb on the branch and work from there. The team agreed to do that. So, once Kite tied the string, Boxing Glove said as she pulled the string, seems secure. But the team didn't want her to climb first. That is because Marble said that she might snap the string, and "murderise" the team. And Kite agreed too. Which is a little out of her personality because she is always nice. And she agreed to make Boxing Glove go last. Once the team climbed up, she said that she can't go any farther then that. So Boombox had an idea to launch Disc out of the contestant cannon. In Deeper Waters She tries to be friends with Tissue before the elimination, but fails. She also calls Toaster sweet after says she wants her eliminated becuse she hates her so much. Later, in order for her team to win the challenge, she uses Toaster as a moter to get ahead. Trivia *Kite is simliar to Leafy from BFDI for many reasons: *#Both of them are nice *#Both are female *#Both are friends with an armless person *#They both sound more male than female. *#They both have shades of green on them. *She is also contestant in Object Twoniverse. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boombox's Team Category:Arms and Legs